A Game of Fire and Darkness
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Odd title but I can't think of a good one. Naruto's house is 'accidently' burnt down and he stays with Sasuke until his house is rebuilt.... What could possibly go wrong? Sasunaru Akuroku on HIATUS
1. Prologue

Shukaku: While you wait for me to begin the sequel of My Master or my Lover? please enjoy this story, a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover! This is my first attempt so no killing me.... if you are nice I may post one of my KH three somes....

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto, nor do I own it's characters.

* * *

"Um, yeah can I stay here for a while, Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking a tad jittery. "My house was burned to the ground," He glanced up at the Uchiha, his red rimmed eyes pleading with him. Sasuke nearly chocked on air, was the dobe seriously asking if he could crash at his place? And what was this about his house being burned down?!

"I-I don't…" He saw his friend Riku glaring at him from the edge of his vision. '_Say yes, dumbass,'_ the Uchiha's eye twitched mentally, Riku was up to something he just knew it. "Fine, but don't think you're free to do whatever," The blonde jumped and cheered happily before rushing into the house. Sasuke followed after glaring at Riku for a long minute, the next two month's were going to be hell…

**Riku's P.O.V**

Okay, let's back up here for a minute. You heard correctly, Naruto's house was burned to the ground. How and by who? Well, I'll let you guess while we take a trip to after school…

**Normal P.O.V after school**

"Naruto, are you ever going to tell him?" A tan brunette with big blue eyes asked in an exasperated voice.

"What do you mean?" He laughed trying to, and failing badly, avoid the subject.

"Stop playing dumb!" The brunette's other half snapped. The blonde looked like Sora except he was an inch or two taller.

"Honestly, I have no clue what you mean!" The sun kissed blonde smiled though it was forced. The two best friends looked at each other then blocked Naruto's path.

"Quit playing coy, Naruto," They said in unison. "You have to tell him sooner or later," It scared him how they knew each others thoughts like that.

"He's out of my league you guys," He sighed, shoulders sagging. "You know it too," He glanced up at them miserably.

"You can try though," Roxas shrugged. "You won't know unless you try right?"

"Wait a second," Sora smiled… Kind of. "Naruto has a point, and so do you my dear Roxas. More than likely Naruto's confession will be shot down in flames," The kitsune child pouted pitifully. "But as Roxas said, we won't know for sure unless you try," At that moment a certain red head rounded the corner, he'd heard the entire conversation.

"Did I hear right?" He smirked at their shocked faces.

"A-Axel?! How much did you hear?" Naruto fretted, face beat red with embarrassment.

"Enough to know you're _infatuated _with the Uchiha boy," He put an emphasis on infatuated and even did an eye lash flutter for affect. He chortled loudly earning a glare from Sora and Roxas, also called the Twins. "If you need help, I'm game for anything," He winked.

"Oh no, Axel, the last time you tried helping with something you set a building on fire!" Roxas chided clenching his fist by his side.

"What can I say? It was an accident," He chuckled. "Anyway, give me a shout if you change your mind," He gave a wave and walked off, whistling a tune with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"Honestly, I will never understand him," Naruto sighed with a shrug.

"You will eventually, trust me," Roxas smiled. "Well, we should get home, seeing as Kakashi is giving that big geography test tomorrow," He stated making the other two groan. "We'll continue this little chat tomorrow," He and Sora waved as they parted from Naruto. The blonde sighed as he hopped into his old truck for the hour and a half drive home.

**???**

"Axel, I know that look," Riku growled at the pyro. "Don't do it," He warned lowly.

"What? I'm not gonna do anything," He smirked. "Yet…"

"I swear, can't you keep your mind off of burning something for once?"

"Aww, you're such a kill joy, Riku," He teased. "You heard Naruto, he's afraid to tell Sasuke his feelings… And I feel like playing a game," A wicked smirk spread across his face.

"No games, Axel," Riku snapped immediately. "But we could push them along a little," A glint appeared in the red heads eye. "No," He said sternly. "We'll begin planning later," With that Riku left. Axel on the other hand stared at Naruto's old, run down house, the thing desperately needed rebuilding.

"Push them along, huh?" He muttered aloud. He grinned and flipped open that damned Zippo he carried on him. "I'll do just that…"

**1 hour later**

Naruto screeched and sobbed as he helplessly paced before his house… what was left of it anyway. The whole house, the place he'd lived in practically his entire life, had been burned to the ground. Police said it was something inside that sparked the fire, most likely a gas leak of some kind.

"Naruto, come on! We've got a place you can stay, if you ask nice!" Sora called from the car. Naruto sadly climbed in, resting is head on Roxas' shoulder as the blonde climbed in back with him. After an hour drive, they arrived at their destination, which brings us back to the present…

* * *

Shukaku: Shorter than I would have expected but it came out fairly well... I guess. Plz R&R!


	2. First Day, Part 1

Shukaku: Sorry it's taking so long, I have other things I am currently doing. Yay, only a week until my birthday! And yes, the final fantasy characters will appear later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not onw Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, nor do I own its characters.

* * *

Naruto whined as he looked down at his filthy clothes, they were his only pair left and he doubted Sasuke would lend him a pair.

"Oi, dobe, the Twins stopped by with a pair of clothes!" Sasuke shouted from the front hall, across from the room he was in. The blonde sighed miserably and dragged himself out of the room. He sighed once more, looking away childishly when he came face to face with the Uchiha. The raven shoved a pair of Sora's clothes into his arms, telling him to change so they could get to school.

'_This sucks,'_ Naruto thought, returning to his room. _'Of all the times this could happen to me…'_ He muttered lowly to himself as he began to change. He cursed Sora and his skinny legs as he shimmied into the tight jeans, they fit of course but not the way he liked. He frowned at the black muscle shirt, knowing it most likely belonged to Roxas seeing as Sora didn't wear such clothes. The blonde yanked a white jacket on over the shirt; there was no way in hell he was going to face Sasuke wearing that shirt.

XxXxXxX

"Morning, Riku!" Sora called to the lunar haired teen. The brunette rushed up, an all too knowing grin on his face.

"You seen Axel?" He growled no looking very pleased.

"Um, I think he's with Sasuke in home room," Roxas answered for Sora. "What's it to you?" The Twins blocked his path.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with," He pushed past them and headed towards the school.

"Something tells me that Axel is in trouble," Sora giggled. At that moment Naruto pulled into the parking lot, his face a light pink as he climbed out of his truck (which Sora had kindly driven to the Uchiha place). "I didn't actually think you'd fit in those," He whistled, poking his friend's butt and legs, earning an 'eek'.

"Shut up, Sora," He whined at the brunette. They teased Naruto all the way inside where boys and girls alike stared at him. The blonde was bright red by the time he reached his class, numerous students had flirted with him, and a few grabbed his ass while others hinted to him suggestively. Upon his arrival, Sasuke took note of his flustered state but his eyes were drawn to his shapely legs.

"Hey, Sasuke, you ever been told that staring ain't nice?" Riku snorted catching the Uchiha off guard.

"Why did they have to bring him to my place?" He asked in a frustrated voice. "He could have crashed at one of their places or even at Kiba's for that matter." Riku gave him this look that said 'don't look at me'. "Some friend you are," He sneered.

"In that case, why don't I take him off your hands? Better yet, why doesn't Axel?" The red head glared then, he wasn't about to put up with Naruto.

"He's safer where he is," The Uchiha snapped quickly, startling the two other teens. Riku and Axel backed off after that, not wanting to further piss him off.

XxXxXx

"Hey, there are a couple of seats over here guys!" A red head named Kairi called, waving to her friends. Sakura lifted her head up from the work she was doing and brightened when she spotted Sasuke, her current object of interest. The group of boys took the few remaining seats, the Twins sat on either side of Naruto who was trying not to send Sakura jealous looks, seeing as she was sitting by Sasuke and basically clinging to his arm.

"Let it go, Naruto," Roxas whispered. "It's not worth it."

"You know as well as I do that he hates it when she does that!" H hissed back, turning to look at the other blonde.

"Do you want Sakura to come over here and bash your face in?" Sora sighed, shaking his head lightly. Naruto gave a defeated groan and rested his head on his arms.

"Naruto, you going to eat?" Kiba shouted from another table, just now noticing that he hadn't gotten lunch.

"I left my wallet as Sasukes!" He yelled though it was muffled by his jacket sleeve.

"Okay, foxy, let's get some food," Kiba suddenly appeared and pulled him up from his seat. "Jeez, you could at least try to stand!" He muttered, pushing the blonde towards the lunch line.

"I'll be right back," Axel went to stand up but the Twins yanked him back down.

"You're staying right here," Roxas narrowed his eyes. "We're going to interrogate you about yesterday," He smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant one.

"I didn't do shit!" He said defensively before they even asked a question. "Don't accuse me of the fire 'cause I wasn't there, I was with Riku." His green eyes snapped towards the silver haired teen who scowled for being put on the spot.

"Is that true?" Sora asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we were talking about an… upcoming project," He smirked and the Twins caught it.

"Anything we should know about?" Roxas leaned forward, clasping his hands to rest his chin there. Riku looked towards Axel who mouthed 'no' to him.

"Not really, but if you want to do a separate project, be my guest." Now it was Axel's turn to scowl, it was supposed to be their project! Now the Twins' plans would interfere with theirs. All talk of a 'project' stopped when Naruto returned, looking a bit livelier than before. But it didn't last. His face paled and he averted his eyes. Sasuke saw this and turned around, nearly tripping a certain black haired teen.

"Sorry, didn't see you, Sai," He sneered sarcastically. The teen got up, dusted himself off and looked at the smirking Uchiha. His black eyes drifted towards Naruto, who desperately tried shrinking away into nothing. "I'm talking to you, Sai," Sasuke growled and got up, cutting off his view of the blonde.

"Does it look like I care?" He asked in an unemotional voice. He looked around Sasuke only to find that the Twins had herded Naruto out of the room. "Now look, you've scared him away."

"Back off, Sai," Axel warned standing beside Sasuke. "Naruto just lost his house; this isn't the time to be eyeing him like he's one of your usual fucks." Electricity crackled between the three teens. They had a history of fighting that went back as far as kindergarten; it had only gotten worse over the years. The room's occupants watched silently, anxious to see who would throw the first punch.

"And what would you know of that?" Sai glared at Axel.

"Don't tempt me, Sai, 'cause you're really asking for it today!" The lanky teen snarled the muscles in his arms and jaw tensing.

"Just back off. Now." Sasuke wanted to avoid a confrontation but his entire body was screaming at him to beat the other boy so he would never lay eyes on Naruto again.

"Since when have you cared about Naruto, Uchiha?" His gaze turned to the raven who only glared back.

"I don't," He snapped. "But so long as he is under my roof I will do what I can to help!" His fist caught Sai in the gut, sending him back a few steps. Axel took this chance to lunge forward, tackling the pale teen to the ground and scattering the students who had stood behind him. Sai punched the red head's temple; with a howl of momentary pain the pyro sunk his teeth into the shorter boy's arm. Students got up on the tables and got their cell phones out to record the fight as it continued.

"Oh boy, they're at it again," Sora sighed, peeking into the room.

"At least Axel hasn't set the place on fire like he did last year," Roxas commented, examining the remaining burn marks along the wall.

"Should we go stop them?" Naruto drawled, trying not to listen to the cheers of encouragement from inside the room.

"Not just yet," Sora pressed himself against the door. "Now!" The three rushed into the room and pushed past the crowd. They found Sasuke being helped up and restrained by Kiba while Axel had Sai once again pinned to the floor; all three were fairly banged up.

"Axel, that's enough," It took both Roxas and Naruto to pull the pyro away from Sai who scrambled to his feet.

"I'll get you two later, when your baby sitters aren't around." He sneered.

"Leave now, Sai," Riku pushed at his chest and glared, an angry aura surrounding him. The pale teen snorted and stalked off to lick his wounds.

"Come on you two, let's get these taken care of," Naruto helped Kiba support Sasuke while the Twins and Axel led the way to the nurse's office. They were greeted by the school nurse, Tsunade, who was also an assistant principle.

"You're lucky I didn't get word of your fight," She scolded the teens. "Where is Sai? Normally he follows right after you like a puppy," They all shrugged, he'd walked off after the fight.

"He'll be in here later," Riku sighed. "He just won't come in while Naruto is here."

"Tell me this fight wasn't over some trivial matter?" She groaned as she cleaned the cut on Axel's forehead.

"Isn't it always?" The pyro muttered earning a smack.

"What was it this time?" She asked wanting to resolve the matter.

"Sai was looking at Naruto like he was one of his play things," Sasuke spat venomously as his scrapes were taken care of.

"I can see why but that would be the Twins' fault," She gave them a knowing look. "Why are you wearing Sora's clothes anyway?"

"My house was burned down," Naruto replied sullenly, eyes downcast. Tsunades blue eyes immediately snapped towards Axel who raised his hands defensively and shook his head.

"Do you have living arrangements? Does _he _know?" Naruto shook his head, seeming to tense when she said he. "You haven't told him?"

"No, Kyuubi doesn't need to know," He said bitterly.

"Yes, he does," Tsunade said firmly. "Who are you staying with right now?" He nodded his head towards Sasuke who remained silent. "Really now? I thought you'd stay with one of the Twins," She smiled. "Stop by Xemnas' office later, we'll talk more then," The boys nodded and she sent them on their way.

"Hey, Riku, come here a minute," Axel motioned to the teen as the others walked off. "What do ya say we put plan A into action?" He grinned wide.

"Only if you can keep the Twins off my back long enough," Despite his doubts, Riku found himself grinning as well.

"Don't you worry about that, I got it covered," With a chuckle he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

'_Time to get started,'_ He thought closing his locker and hiding a bottle in his sweater pocket. _'I hope this works.'_

* * *

Shukaku: Hope you like it, I was in quite a hurry when I typed this so sorry if there are mistakes I missed.


	3. First Day, Part 2

shukaku: Sorry it's taken so long but I've been rather busy with camp and other things. At some point I will be attempting a Bleach yaoi... But not just yet lol. The sequel is coming, don't worry, just be a little bit patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Naruto cried out in shock as the red contents of Riku's water bottle spilled over his clean white jacket.

"I am really sorry," He apologized quickly, looking towards Axel. "You had better take it off, Naruto; other people are going to give you weird looks if you wear it with a big red stain." The blonde pouted but gave in, pulling the stained garment off and letting it drape over his seat. At that moment Sasuke entered the class room, seeing this Axel put his foot out, tripping the raven. The Uchiha gave a startled gasp as he stumbled; Naruto looked up but not fast enough.

"That had to hurt," Sora giggled at the awkward position the blonde was in. Naruto groaned and rubbed his head, blushing a deep red when he realized Sasuke was lying on top of him, their faces mere inches apart; almost touching.

"I-I…. Axel, you are so dead!" Sasuke growled, glaring up at the smirking red head.

"So says the guy who's basically molesting his house guest," He snorted loving the fact that Sasuke had yet to move. The raven forced back a blush and scrambled up, immediately advancing upon Axel. Roxas helped the still flustered Naruto up and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"At least he wasn't trying to rape you," He whispered earning a squeak of embarrassment.

'_Could this day get any worse?'_ He thought slumping into his chair.

XxXxXx

The rest of the day was made a living hell, complements of Riku and Axel, mostly Axel. So far they'd locked them in a class room closet, taken Naruto's clothes during gym, and squished them together during a game.

"Mr. Uchiha, I hear you've allowed Mr. Uzumaki to stay with you because of the fire that took his home," Xemnas' voice rumbled through the room.

"Yes, though it was only by request of his friends," More like forced him to.

"I see… Mr. Uzumaki, have you worked out anything with a builder?"

"I asked a family friend to begin rebuilding," Sasuke cut in. "Cid Highwind."

"Good," Xemnas sat back in his chair. "An excellent choice indeed, now back to the subject at hand," He spotted the Twins outside the door mouthing to him and he smiled. "Mr. Uchiha, since he is under your roof, I am holding you personally responsible for Naruto's well being. If he so much as gets a bruise on his body, it's two weeks after school detention with Orochimaru. He's been in need of an assistant for some time and he's been sick as of late so the animal's need another care taker." He saw Sasuke's eyes widen, he never got detention! "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," He bit out clenching his fists.

"Do you agree with my terms, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"It's a little unfair but okay," He smiled. He ignored the look that Sasuke gave him, he'd gotten used to it over the years.

"It's settled then, you will remain under Mr. Uchiha's care until Cid and his crew finishes rebuilding." Xemnas shook their hands and sent them on their way. Naruto pushed the door open and froze, causing Sasuke to run right into him.

"Dammit, don't just randomly stop like that!" He growled moving to stand beside him.

"I'm… I'm gonna go the other way," Naruto stammered, hiding his eyes. The blonde hurriedly walked off, Sasuke watched him then shrugged and turned to walk to his car but was stopped by a rather solid chest.

"Which way did he go?" A low, rumbling voice demanded. Sasuke looked up to see a man of at least 6'1 with red-orange hair and narrowed red eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" He narrowed his onyx orbs and tensed, ready to fight.

"I'm a relative," He snapped at the Uchiha. The raven gaped at the man, unable to believe he was related to Naruto. "Now, tell me which way he went!" Sasuke dumbly pointed the man to where the blonde had fled. "Thanks," He shoved past the teen and took off, yelling the blonde's name.

"Oh, shit! Was that Kyuubi!?" He heard Kiba swear. "If I were you I'd go after him, they aren't exactly the closest of people." With a frustrated groan, Sasuke took off. He found Kyuubi a few corridors down, with Naruto trapped in a corner. He took a few steps towards them but thought twice and hid behind a row of lockers, pressing up against them as he eavesdropped.

"Naruto, listen to me!" He heard Kyuubi hiss at his younger sibling. "Why didn't you call?"

"Should I have?!" Sasuke heard the sorrow in his usually cheerful voice. "Kyuubi, you left five years ago, you left me alone!" His whole body trembled. "Why should you care about anything that happens to me!?" That stung the red head.

"I'm still your brother, Naruto," Sasuke peeked around the lockers in time to see the brothers embrace, the blonde's face streaked with fresh tears. For some reason unknown to him, the scene made the raven's chest constrict and tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked a few times and swiped at his eyes, swearing when his elbow hit the metal locker.

"Sasuke?!" Okay, that was strange, the blonde hadn't even seen him and yet he knew exactly who it was.

"Wait… Sasuke Uchiha?" Kyuubi's voice rumbled. In a split second, Sasuke found himself being dragged out from behind the lockers and hauled towards Naruto. "Well, this is just perfect!" He laughed, watching carefully as his brother sort of hid behind the raven.

"Kyuubi let Sasuke go about his business—"

"What business?" He barked suddenly. "He was eavesdropping on us!" His red eyes turned to the Uchiha. "I think we deserve an explanation, now start talking."

"Kiba said I should follow you," He answered simply. "It's not that big a deal," He stared straight into his eyes.

"Hn, I'll let it slide for now… Naruto, are you staying with someone right now?" The blonde was silent but his blue orbs flickered up to Sasuke, giving it away. "Seriously? Doesn't he hate you?" Sasuke felt Naruto tense and nod. "You have a reason why I should let you stay with him?" The raven realized Kyuubi was talking about him and growled.

"Xemnas put me in charge of keeping Naruto safe until Cid and his crew finishes rebuilding his house." He ground out, not liking the red head's way of talking about people so indirectly. "Besides, he doesn't seem to be able to protect himself from unwanted sexual advances."

"Is this true?" He looked at the blonde.

"Yes," He answered meekly. "Sai seems to think I am as willing as most of his bed partners."

"I see," He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Then your services are needed," Sasuke glared. "So long as you protect my brother, I won't have to kill you," He made is sound so simple and easy. Naruto laughed when Sexy Back began to play, Kyuubi rolled his eyes, held up a finger and answered. "Yeah, I just talked to him and Sasuke," There was a pause. "Here, Sasuke, someone wants to talk to you," He smirked earning a glare. Kyuubi held the cell phone out to him who eyed it skeptically.

"Who is it?" He demanded warily.

"Answer and you'll find out," He grinned. Sasuke snorted and took the phone from Kyuubi, growling a hello.

"_Is that anyway to greet your brother, otouto?"_ The raven's body went rigid and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Itachi…niichan?" He felt sweat drip down his forehead, he was nervous.

"_It's been a long time, little brother,"_ Itachi chuckled. _"Have you nothing to say to me?"_ Indeed Sasuke had nothing to say, he was too shocked by the sudden turn of events. Kyuubi easily plucked the phone from the raven's hand, a smile on his face.

"My brother is staying with Sasuke until the house is rebuilt," Another pause. "It was burned to the ground, no doubt Axel had something to do with it," From somewhere across the school they heard the mentioned pyro scream 'I didn't do it'. "The more you say that, the less I believe you!" Kyuubi yelled back, silencing the red head. He hung up with the older Uchiha then.

"Wait, where are you staying?" Naruto asked. The man smirked and looked at Sasuke who scowled at him.

"Relax, chicken butt, Itachi and I are staying at the new apartments not far from here," It took all of Sasuke's self control not to strangle Kyuubi. Sasuke saw Naruto blush and cocked his head ever so slightly.

"Niisan, are you and Uchiha-san…" He was too embarrassed to finish the question.

"Yes, we most certainly are my adorably innocent brother," He smiled sweetly. It took Sasuke's mind a moment to catch up but when it did, he could only say one thing.

"WHAT?!" The world spun around him and he slumped to the floor.

"We've been dating for the past three years, love at first sight actually." He slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"This is way too much information for me," Sasuke muttered, getting up. "I've gotta get home," Pressing a hand to his now throbbing head, he walked away, muttering to himself about his brother dating his rival's brother. After some driving, he turned into his driveway and got out with a sigh. He went into the house just as Naruto's old truck pulled in, Kyuubi's shiny new lambo right behind him. _'Time to set some rules…'_

* * *

Shukaku: Again forgive me and it's hard to type at the moment, I hit my hand hard with my rifle today. Plz R&R


End file.
